The way you make me feel (Like I've been locked out of heaven)
by nabrumaleve
Summary: He never thought it was possible to become addicted to someone. To crave somebody's touch like he craved hers. Well, he was wrong. So so wrong.


He was sure she was going to be the death of him.

He never thought it was possible to become addicted to someone. To crave somebody's touch like he craved hers. Well, he was wrong. So so wrong.

It wasn't until 3 weeks ago, after a pretty bad run where he had been sure he wouldn't make it, that he saw himself on her porch, and took the courage to finally make a move and tell her everything. How he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every single day, since the farm. How he wanted to be closer, how every little thing she did, – whether was pass by him and touch his arm lightly; whether was the way she wrinkled her nose every time she smiled for real (so rare these days) – everything, made him crazy. That he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her, that he missed how close they were at the prison and that he didn't want to die without telling her that he didn't want this weird distance that settled between them uninvited. But he didn't want that easy friendship either. He wanted more. He needed more.

It didn't matter the fact that he probably never said half of those things. It didn't matter that he stopped mid sentence on the "Shit, I just need… I can't… Carol, I…" before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek, like _saying "Yes, I know, I feel the same way too"._ Or the fact that while she was halfway to kiss him on the same spot again, he turned his head and kissed her right on the mouth, insecurity be damned. Or how she kissed him back with everything she had. It didn't matter either that he ended up with a bruise on his lower back after the bad idea of making out while climbing the stairs.

Since then, it became worse. He thought that after finally being with her the way he always wanted to - the way he always dreamed to be - that his need for her would subside to a normal level. But now that he knew how soft she was, how she tasted like, he couldn't get enough. And it was clouding his judgment. He wasn't thinking straight, and he was making bad decisions. Like kissing her in the armory, where anyone could get in. Especially because it was in the middle of the day, and Rick was waiting for him just by the south wall.

In his defense, that was not his intention when he got there. He was just looking for Olivia, following the damn rule about write down on her green book every time he grabbed a gun. He wasn't expecting to find Carol there, stealing what seemed to be a chocolate bar. He wasn't expecting her flushed cheeks and her shy "hello stranger" and her blue eyes that seemed brighter since 3 weeks ago. And he definitely wasn't expecting her grabbing him by the hand and backing him up against the wall either. Or the way she pressed herself against him while pressing her lips against his own. Christ, they were together, tangled in her white sheets, just a couple hours ago.

"Carol…" he breathed her name between kisses, while her hand made its path to his pants, and he couldn't help grinding his hips against her hand. Her hand snicked inside his pant, and he shuddered at the first contact of her hand with his skin. He wouldn't last much longer if she kept touching him the way she was right now. He turned them around, pinning her against the wall and pressing wet kisses from the column of her throat, to her neck, her jaw, and finally claiming her lips with his own, capturing her moan while tasting her mouth. A part of him felt cocky. He was getting better on this making out thing, judging by the little noises she was making. The hand that was inside of his pants found their way up to his hair, while she crossed one leg around his hips, encouraging him to thrust against her heat. She was going to kill him.

"We gotta stop…" He managed to say against her neck, but his hand was already under her shirt, and they both hissed when he palmed her breast above her bra, giving it a little squeeze.

She was about to say something when suddenly heavy footsteps made their way to the armory. They jumped apart right before Rick's head appeared in the room.

He snorted before getting back from where he went, saying a loud "You both should get a room. With a bed on it" before closing the door soundly.

"Asshole" Daryl said under his breath, while Carol giggled. He eyed her, all messy hair and pink cheeks. She was beautiful. "Sorry… I shouldn't have…"Before she could finish, he pulled her against him again, kissing her softly on the lips. He didn't like when she started to apologize for things like that. Even if her way always threw him off balance – all bold hands, sloppy kisses and dirty jokes in a minute and shy eyes and flushed cheeks in the next one.

"Shhh…" he said before kissing her one more time. He would never get tired of kissing her, that was for sure. "Don't see any reason to apologize"

"Oh, really?" She smiled against his mouth. And kissed him again, before sighing and way too soon letting go of him. "Better get back before you and your dirty mind make me do something I shouldn't" she grinned at him and winked, before heading through the door.

"I have a dirty mind huh?" he said, before she flashed him another smile and closed the door behind her. He looked at his pants and groaned, knowing he would have to wait a couple minutes before going back out there.

She was definitely going to be the death of him.


End file.
